C'est pour de vrai
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Semblant, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Oui Karin avait toujours fait semblant d'être comme si ou comme ça, si cela arrangeait son entourage elle faisait semblant. Mais quelque chose de vrai va arriver dans sa vie / yuri sous-entendu


C'est pour de vrai

Semblant, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Oui Karin avait toujours fait semblant d'être comme si ou comme ça, si cela arrangeait son entourage elle faisait semblant. Semblant d'être une garce pour que Sakura et Ino aient une raison de la détester, semblant d'être douce et naïves pour que Suigetsu s'amuse avec elle. Semblant d'être forte pour qu'elle plaise à son groupe d' « amis ». Et surtout elle faisait semblant d'aimer Sasuke, ils faisaient semblant de sortir ensemble, oui Sasuke était gay et en faisant semblant Karin le protégeait des foudres de son père. Sasuke lui en était reconnaissant, car lui aussi faisait semblant alors il comprenait. Les deux menteurs se comprenaient, et oui ils mentaient aux autres, Karin sur sa vraie personnalité et Sasuke sur ses préférences sexuelles. Karin faisait toujours semblant, elle le faisait tellement bien qu'elle ne savait plus qui était son vrai elle et cela la faisait rager, ne plus savoir comment on est c'est horrible.

C'est avec cette pensée que Karin finissait son verre, ils étaient tous dans un bar à boire un pot, Temari, Tenten, Konan et même Sakura et Ino, et pour les mecs toujours la même bande, Kiba et Naruto suivit de Sasuke, Sai et Neji. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonnait que Shino et Hinata soient venus, ils étaient discrets et ne se mêlaient pas souvent au groupe. Karin rit intérieurement, il était plus logique que Shino et Hinata soient là qu'elle, elle, elle trainait avec Suigetsu, Juugo, les frères Sabaku, Kin et Tayuya. Ouais elle n'avait franchement rien à faire là, Karin était là juste puisqu'elle était la « copine » de Sasuke, cela avait étonné tout le monde au début, enfaite leur relation était purement pratique. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble Suigetsu ne lui courait plus après et Sasuke pouvait filer le grand amour avec n'importe quel mec. Karin avait marre de faire semblant, mais elle le faisait, des fois elle le faisait moins et ça étonnait son entourage, mais elle se reprenait vite. Exaspérée d'écouté les blablatages du groupe elle se leva et dit qu'elle allait fumer.

-Dit plutôt qu'on te soul, dit Ino.

-Ouais, retourne vers ta bande de racailles, reprit Sakura, franchement Sasuke il y a tellement de filles bien, pourquoi tu restes avec cette…cette chose ?

Karin regarda Sasuke d'un air blasé, ils soupiraient en même temps et elle sortit de la salle. Sur le trottoir il faisait assez frais, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer juste pour prendre sa veste. Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma et quand la première bouffée de fumée vient lui piquer la gorge elle eut l'impression de revivre. Karin savait que fumer lui détruisait les poumons et elle savait aussi que dans la bande de Sasuke pas un seul ne fumait, enfin c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire aux autres, elle savait que Neji adorait les cigarillos et que Naruto tirait comme un pompier. Elle recracha une autre bouffée de fumée et soupira encore, elle avait juste envie de partir et je sauté dans le lit de Kankuro, Suigetsu à la limite, en y réfléchissant bien elle n'avait jamais été attirée par Gaara, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, elle ne le savait pas, pourtant il avait du succès avec les filles. Avec les mecs aussi, elle se rappelait Sasuke maté son « incroyable petit cul », cette pensée la fit rire.

Ayant fini sa cigarette Karin retourna à l'intérieur du bar, les discussions allaient bon train à la table où qu'elle avait quitté 5 minutes plutôt, mais quand elle s'assit tous se turent.

-Bon, si je dérange…, déclara la roussote en se relevant.

-Non, c'est pas ça, s'empressa de dire Hinata, ce qui surprit l'assistance.

-Bah c'est quoi alors, je ne suis pas là vous parlez joyeusement, j'arrive vous vous taisez.

- On parlait des ex de Sas'ke, reprit le baka blond.

-Quoi c'est tout ? demanda Karin.

-Bah ça aurait pu t'énerver, enfaite on parlait de la relation que Sasu avait eue avec Ino.

-Ah, mais t'en fais pas Kiba, à cette table moi aussi j'ai un ex, dit la rousse avec un grand sourire.

La nouvelle fut accueille avec des « non, ce n'est pas vrai » et des « c'est qui ? ».

-Allé si vous trouvé je paye la prochaine tournée, déclara Karin.

Sakura et Ino parièrent sur Kiba, celui si accompagner de Naruto dirent que c'était Shino, Temari et Tenten disaient que c'était Sai, ce dernier ainsi que Sasuke, Konan et Shino dirent qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, seule Hinata paria pour son cousin qui celui si ne disait rien.

-Je vous croyais plus futé que ça, Hinata toutes mes félicitations tu es la plus intelligente du groupe.

Tout le groupe en question se tourna comme un seul homme ne direction de Neji, qui lui sirotai son diabolo menthe.

-Karin t'es irrécupérable, dit le plus âgé des deux Hyuga.

-Héhé, le grand Neji Hyuga aurait-il honte ? demanda l'ex du brun.

-Absolument pas, assura le brun en question tout en fixant Karin avec un regard plus que pervers.

-NEJI, dit Tenten choquée, l'actuelle copine du brun.

-Bon moi après je veux un Mojito, dit Naruto un sourire lui fendant la face.

- Je vais me faire ruiner, soupira Karin, bon appelé le serveur.

Kiba héla une serveuse (comme par hasard) qui passait par là. Elle arriva quelque minute plus tard pour prendre les commandes, Naruto répéta son envie de Mojito avec un grand enthousiasme alors que Ino demanda une Margarita, Neji commanda un Long Island, Shino un Gin Fizz, ce fut un Last Call pour Konan alors que Saï et Sakura prenaient un Singapour Sling, Sasuke, lui, demanda un Cuba Libre, la commande de Karin fut une Caïpirinha, Tenten se laissa tenté par un Jungle Juice et Temari se décida pour un Cosmopolotan, Kiba choisi le Manhattan.

-Je…je prendrais un Bloody Mary, s'il vous plait.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Hinata, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de boire de l'alcool, mais bon, une fois de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Les verres s'enchainaient et les porte-monnaie se vidaient. Ce n'est qu'à la fermeture du bar, soit vers 2 heures du mat', que le groupe d'ami se sépara pour que chacun rentre chez eux.

-Alors, la copine, tu ne rentres pas avec ton brun ténébreux ? Lâcha Kiba railleur.

-Lequel ? répondit Karin le sourire aux lèvres.

-L'actuelle bien sûr, répondit Kiba.

- Oh non, Sasuke à un appétit sexuel insatiable, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de le faire.

-Bah dit donc Sas'ke, si t'arrives à épuisé Karin, déclara l'imbécile blond.

Sasuke remercia Karin du regard, elle savait qu'actuellement il entretenait une relation avec un certain Sasori. Ramener la rousse chez lui alors qu'il allait surement s'envoyer en l'aire avec son amant mettait Sasuke mal à l'aise, heureusement pour le brun sa « copine » avait toujours des excuses en béton pour ne pas rentrer chez l'Uchiwa. Personne ne s'était aperçu que jamais il n'avait vu le couple se balader main dans la main ou se bécoter dans le parc. Tous croyaient dur comme fer à leur histoire, et pour ceux qui en doutaient les amis proches du « couple » leur rappelaient l'épisode des toilettes, personne n'avait jamais su que c'était Kankuro et non Sasuke qui avait accompagné Karin pour une demi-heure d'extase. Là encore elle avait fait semblant.

-Dit moi mon ex, dit Neji, tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Mais bien sur mon ex, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Tu pourrais raccompagner Hinata s'il te plait ? C'est sur ton chemin, non ?

-Halalala, on va faire des galipettes avec sa copine et on laisse à l'ex la tache de ramené la cousine entre parenthèses bourrée dont on est responsable.

-C'est exactement ça.

-Et je fais quoi si je croise ton oncle ?

-Tu lui balances Hinata dans les bras et tu pars en courant.

-Classe.

La rousse soupira, franchement Neji ne changerait jamais, toujours à tout refilez aux autres. Alors Karin salua la bande et parti en trainant Hinata par le bras, la maison Hyuga était à dix minutes de la sienne, mais la sienne était à trois quarts d'heure de marche et bien sûr le dernier bus était déjà passé. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle commença à marcher en direction de son cartier, Hinata sur ses talons. Cette dernière ne disait rien, mais après quinze minutes de marche la Hyuga commença à se plaindre de nausées.

-Bah fallait pas boire autant gamine.

Ce nom n'était pas du tout adapté pour la Hyuga, mais ce qu'elle était aux yeux de Karin, bon OK elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher sa consommation abusive d'alcool, car elle-même en avait ingéré tout autant, mais par contre elle pouvait lui reproché sa non-prévoyance. Karin avait l'habitude de boire plus que de raison et avait développé une résistance à l'alcool, de plus elle savait où était ses limités par rapport à la boisson, mais Hinata elle était la sobriété incarnée, elle rechignait même à boire ne serai ce qu'une goutte de vin. Alors boire autant était surement la pire idée que la brunette avait eue. Encore dix minutes de marche et la Hyuga rendit tripes et boyaux, exaspérée Karin l'aida à se débarbouillé et lui dit de se dépêché.

-J'ai trop mal au pied.

Karin étouffa un grognement, après avoir bien vérifié qu'il ne restait aucune trace de vomi sur la Hyuga elle la prit sur son dos. La demi-heure de marche qui restait se fit en silence et sans aucune plainte de la brune. Une fois arrivée devant l'imposante demeure Hyuga Karin constata avec soulagement et anxiété que la maison était vide. Craignant qu'Hinata ne puisse se débrouiller toute seule la rousse entreprit de s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme. Elle passa le portail de fer qui, par chance, était resté ouvert et passa près de la niche des chiens, ceux-ci l'aillant déjà vue et connaissant sont odeur n'aboyaient pas. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce au double de la clé cachée sur le rebord du toit, encore heureuse que Neji n'ait pas pensé à la changer de place. Ce fut seulement quand elle fut à l'intérieur que les problèmes commençaient. Karin aurait su retrouvé la chambre du brun sans problème, mais celle de la cousine elle ne savait même pas si elle était dans la même partie de la maison.

-Hinata elle est où ta chambre ?

-Dans la partie ouest, 4ème couloir, 2ème porte à droite.

Karine soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de la brunette, elle la trouva assez rapidement. Elle déposa Hinata sur son lit et lui dit de se changer pendant qu'elle lui préparait un thé au citron.

-Tu peux prendre des biscuits avec s'il te plait ?

-Han han.

Karin n'avait même pas percuté sur le fait que la brunette ne bégayait pas en sa présence. Elle laissa la Hyuga se changer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après un quart d'heure elle revint avec un plateau chargé de biscuits sur lequel reposaient également deux tasses et une théière. Elle le posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre.

-Merci Karin.

La rousse s'empourpra légèrement quand elle vit le pyjama de la Hyuga.

-Hi…Hinata, tu mets des trucs aussi courts que ça ?

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?

Karin qui était en train de servir le thé failli faire déborder une tasse.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Hyuga-san.

L'utilisation de son nom de famille et d'un titre honoratif remit la brune à sa place. Elles burent le thé et mangeaient les biscuits en silence. Au bout d'un moment le silence devient pressant. Ce fut la rousse qui le rompit.

-Hyuga-san tu devrais aller dormir.

-S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Les joues d'Hinata avaient pris une teinte rosée. Elle se leva de sa place pour faire le tour de la table et s'assoir à côté de Karin.

-S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, redit la brune.

Et subitement elle se tourna pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Karin. Celle-ci se débâtit, mais la Hyuga la tenait fermement. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aussi fragile détenait une telle force. La Hyuga continua ses assauts sur les lèvres de la rousse, bientôt Hinata put passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'ex de son cousin. Karin voulu lui mordre la langue pour qu'elle la lâche, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, la Hyuga avait déjà délaissé ses lèvres pour son cou.

-Hinata, arrête ça tout de suite, cira Karin.

La Hyuga se recula vivement, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux, elle avait espéré que Karin l'aurait vue autrement que la cousine de son ex, mais non. Elle était restée Hinata Hyuga, la cousine de son ex. Alors elle se lança, elle voulait qu'elle la voie autrement.

-Je sais que tu fais semblant Karin.

-De quoi ? répondit la rousse sur la défensive.

-Semblant d'être comme tu es aux cours, tu n'es pas une garce comme les disent Sakura et Ino, non tu es gentille et tu fais attention aux autres. Tu fais semblant pour protéger Sasuke, tu…

-Comment es-tu au courant pour Sasuke ?

Karin avait hurlé, elle s'était quand même donné un mal de chien pour passer cette affaire sous silence et voilà la personne la moins concernée par l'histoire qui savait tout.

-Hum, je…je l'ai croisé avec un homme il y a quelque semaine, il ne m'a pas reconnue.

-Bon tu veux quoi en échange de ton silence ?

La voix de Karin était devenue froide, son regard dur. Karin ne plierait pas même sous chantage.

-Je veux juste que tu me voies comme je suis, comme quelqu'un qui t'aime, parce que oui je t'aime et c'est pour de vrai.

C'est pour de vrai, ces quatre mots résonnaient dans la tête de Karin, c'est pour de vrai. Elle se rapprocha d'Hinata, se mit en face d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit.

-Je ne peux pas te regarder comme tu es maintenant, mais je peux apprendre.

Et elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette.


End file.
